eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Een speeldoos
|year = 1963 |position = 13th |points = 0 |previous = Katinka |next = Jij bent mijn leven }} Een speeldos was the Dutch entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1963 in London performed by Annie Palmen. The song describes the romance between a shepherd and a shepherdess - both of whom are figures on a music box. Palmen explains that, even when the music was played, the duo could not move any closer to each other. After the supernatural intervention of "a fairy", the two became a couple. It was performed second on the night following the United Kingdom and preceding Germany. At the close of voting, it finished in joint last place along with Finland, Norway and Sweden with the dreaded Nul Points. Lyrics Dutch= Een speeldoos Een speeldoos Uit lang vervlogen tijd Er was een heel klein herderinnetje Van breekbaar wit porselein En als de speeldoos tinkelde Dan danste zij sierlijk op het refrein Er stond een herder tegenover haar Maar onbereikbaar was hij Want zelfs als zij de speeldoos om een dansje vroeg Kwam hij niet dichterbij Ook hij kon niet gelukkig zijn Zo ver van haar vandaan Maar een fee kwam zacht op een lentenacht En raakte hen heel voorzichtig aan De herder en zijn herderinnetje Zijn nu voor altijd een paar En als u dit verhaaltje niet geloven wilt Vraag die fee er dan zelf een keertje naar Want dit sprookje is waar Ook hij kon niet gelukkig zijn Zo ver van haar vandaan Maar een fee kwam zacht op een lentenacht En raakte hen heel voorzichtig aan De herder en zijn herderinnetje Zijn nu voor altijd een paar En als u dit verhaaltje niet geloven wilt Vraag die fee er dan zelf een keertje naar Want die twee zijn nu werk’lijk bij elkaar Heus, dit sprookje is waar |-| Translation= A musical box A musical box From times long gone There was a very little shepherdess Made of fragile white china And when the musical box tinkled Then she danced elegantly to the refrain There was a shepherd facing her But he was unapproachable Because even when she asked the musical box for a dance He didn’t come closer He couldn’t be happy either So far away from her But a fairy came softly on a spring night And touched them very carefully The shepherd and his sherpherdess Are now a couple for ever And when you don’t want to believe this story Just ask that fairy yourself one day Because this fairy tale is true He couldn’t be happy either So far away from her But a fairy came softly on a spring night And touched them very carefully The shepherd and his sherpherdess Are now a couple for ever And when you don’t want to believe this story Just ask that fairy yourself one day Because those two are really together now Really, this fairy tale is true Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1963 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Nul Points Category:Joint last